Because I Love to Blow Your Mind
by alyssialui
Summary: Fred loves to surprise Hermione. AU. Fremione!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I've turned this story into a two-shot. In this chapter, Fred and Hermione celebrate dating for two years. Fremione ties with Dramione for my OTP, but I decided to write a Fremione tonight. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition**__: A non canon pairing - this could've been my fluff piece, but I did a young Draco/Pansy for that one._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Fountain Wishes**

Hermione still couldn't believe it. She simply couldn't wrap herself around it and she thought any minute now, she'd wake up in her bed with cotton-mouth and crusty eyes. When Fred had said he had somewhere special to take them for their two-year anniversary of their relationship, she just thought he meant Ristorante Adelina, the new Italian restaurant in Hogsmeade. He told her to dress very nicely and he knew she loved Italian food. It would have been a perfect anniversary dinner. But instead, she had gotten something even more: real Italian food. In Italy. She was sure her eyes hadn't stopped sparkling since they got here and her smile couldn't get wider, literally - her face was actually starting to hurt. But she was just so happy and in such wonder.

As they dined under the stars on the terrace of the restaurant, she couldn't stop asking why he went through such extravagance, how he afforded something like this (international portkeys were not easy to get, or cheap) and was anyone else in on this surprise. He kept mum on everyone of her questions, easily diverting her attention to something interesting around them, there were many things, or distracting her with his antics or a loving kiss over wine.

Now they strolled, walking through the streets that were still just as busy at 10 in the night. She had no idea where they were or where they were going but Fred seemed to be leading the way.

She saw it before they got there, not really realizing what it was until they were practically in front of it. When it finally hit her, she screamed, grabbed his hand and ran the rest of the way. They stood near the edge of the greatest fountain in the entire world: The Trevi Fountain. Pictures didn't do it justice. It was even more incredible in person and much larger than she could have thought. The cool night air blowing the spray of the fountain into your face. The perfectly crafted sculptures of horses, hippocampi, gods, and the fabled Titan Ocean. All the couples and children tossing coins into the the bubbling water. It was a breath-taking experience.

Fred fished around in his pocket and got two Galleons. He gave her one, and said with a wink, "Maybe if we pay more, our wishes will come true first."

She shoved him playfully then grabbed his and the two turned to the fountain. She closed her eyes, mouthed her wish and then threw her coin into the fountain along with his, hearing the satisfying plop as it sank to the bottom among the others.

She turned back to Fred, who smiled at her and pulled her close. He whispered in her ear, "So, what'd you wish for?"

She whispered back, "If I tell you, then it won't come true."

He chuckled and pulled away. "Maybe I can get you to tell me."

Then he did the unexpected: he got down on one knee, reached into his jacket pocket and produced a dark blue velvet box. Her hands flew to her mouth, her eyes already threatening to water.

"Hermione, I've waiting to do this even before we started dating. It all happened one day. You came down the stairs with Ginny. You weren't wearing anything particularly striking and it was just like any other day. And you were arguing about something, I don't even know what. But to me, that day, you were just perfect. There was a fire in your eyes, a passion in your words, the sunlight hitting you just right. And I just knew, this was it. That's the girl. There was no other girl that could compare. No one could stand in my way. She's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. If she'll have me?"

The tears were flowing now. They had spoken about everything: their wildest dreams and the darkest nightmares. They laughed about the silliest things, but both had a serious intelligence that allowed them to counter each others logic. He understood her need for order and she understood his need for chaos. She held him down to earth and he let her fly among the clouds. She prided herself on knowing everything, she knew everything about him but obviously she didn't know just how deep his love was for her.

And she felt the same way. She had had a "the one" moment as well. She was visiting him with her friends when his shop just opened. All the mobiles, sounds and smells filled the air. All the happy, smiling faces running around the store. And out everyone there, his smile was the widest, his eyes the brightest, even more than George. All his dreams, his ambitions, had come to fruition and even better than he had expected. And he was able to keep doing exactly what he loved: making pranks that brought such joy to others faces. Hermione admired him and she felt a pull within her, and though it took awhile, she eventually realized it was her "the one" moment.

She wanted to tell him all of this, but it was obvious he was waiting on an answer and she wanted nothing more than to say "Yes! Yes! Yes! Fred Weasley! I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to give you all my days, my yesterdays, todays and tomorrows."

The brightest smile she had ever seen was directed straight her and she hoped hers matched but hopefully not ruined by the tears and her ruined mascara. He rose from the ground and placed the ring on her slender finger. They were received by a round of applause from surrounding muggles who had noticed the romantic exchange and heard her excited answer. But Fred and Hermione didn't even hear them. They cared for no one but themselves as they shared a passionate kiss, pouring all their love into each other.

Finally they separated, but continued to hold each other close as the applause died down and the crowd dispersed. Fred whispered once more, "So, what'd you wish for?"

Hermione stared deep into his eyes, "I wished for you. That's all I could ever want."

He smiled and said softly, "I wished for you too."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I turned Fountain Wishes into a two-shot. Now I present 'Brights Lights'. Fred is always the romantic surprises kinda guy, and Hermione needs someone like that to keep her mind alive. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Tumblr Competition!**_

_**Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition****: **An old age fic - old Fremione :(_

_Disclaimer: I do now own Harry Potter._

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Bright Lights**

Sad to say, Hermione had never been to see the Eiffel Tower. With all the trips she had taken to Paris - with her parents, her friends, her husbands, her kids - she had never been to the Eiffel Tower. Something always came up. One trip, it rained cats and dogs. Another, Rose had come down with the flu. Another, Fred actually broke his leg. And the last, they had just gotten too tired to go.

Now she was 64 years old, her kids already moved out of the house, her grandkids all in their final years of school, some out of school, and her first great-grandchild to be born next February. Hermione had gotten the family she always wanted, seen more than a lifetime of celebrations, forgotten the trials of war but not the people lost. She was happy.

"Hermione, I have a surprise for you, something you've always wanted to do," her husband said as he landed on the swing beside her. She had been sitting outside on their porch, enjoying the afternoon sun. It was a past-time of hers - staring up at the sky, watching the birds and clouds, and just feeling right.

"What's my surprise?" she asked, giving him a small peck on the cheek. Even after 40 years, they were still just as in love as before, and though they were not as active and prolific as in their youth, they were still very sweet to each other.

"Can't tell. But do you trust me?" Fred asked looking deep into her eyes.

"With my life," she answered without hesitation. She truly did, no matter how few years she had left. She had already given him 40.

He fished around in his pocket and produced a rusted nail. She reached to grab for the object, already scolding him for keeping something so dirty around. "Do you want to get tetanus? You know not to touch random rusting objects, Fred!"

He chuckled and said, "Don't worry, love. It's a portkey. I'm taking you somewhere special. Grab on your jacket. It'll be chilly but we won't be long."

She took in his appearance and noticed that he was dressed relatively warmly despite the bright sun that shone over their garden. But she did as he said, running inside and then reappearing with her warmest throw.

He grabbed her hand and they waited a few minutes, her asking him constantly where they were going, and him just ignoring her and talking about gnoming the garden or asking Hugo or Peter to do it.

Then he stood along with her and they disappeared in a whirlwind of lights and sounds to appear in a large busy city.

"Fred! What if someone sees us?" Hermione cried, looking around in a panic.

Fred patted her shoulders comfortingly, "Muggles don't see what they don't want to. Luckily, no one wanted to see an elderly couple appear in the middle of Paris."

"Paris!" she spun on him. "You took me to Paris on a Tuesday evening?"

"Well it's night time here now, but yes," he grinned at her cheekily. "But not just to Paris. We're doing something specific in Paris."

He pulled her forward, guiding her through the pedestrians and the traffic before they stood before their destination.

"After all our foiled attempts, I finally present to you the Eiffel Tower!" he announced, with a dramatic flare of his hands.

It was more than she could ever imagine. It was so tall, so majestic, so awe-inspiring, she didn't notice her mouth drop open. All along its spines, curves, edges, were countless lights imprinting their glow on her retinas. Everything around her was cast in a warm yellow glow, and she was sure her greying hair now looked amber in the light. There were other muggles around her but she didn't care for them. It was only her and this monumental tower. After 64 years, she had finally seen it with her own eyes.

Her husband came up behind her, resting her head on her shoulder, his cheek flush against hers and whispered, "While it's really, really nice to watch it from the ground, I've heard the view from it is amazing."

She chuckled and spun around to give him a sound kiss on his lips. When he had proposed, he had taken to the Trevi Fountain. Even after all these years, he still knew how to blow her mind.


End file.
